W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XX
Stary szejk Hatim dotrzymał wiernie obietnicy danej Grekowi i opiekował się dziećmi starannie. Droga w górę Białego Nilu była ciężka. Jechali przez Katainę, El-Ducim i Kanę, po czym minęli Abbę, lesistą wyspę nilową, na której przed wojną mieszkał w wypróchniałym drzewie Mahdi jako derwisz-pustelnik. Karawana często musiała okrążać obszerne, porośnięte papirusem rozlewiska, czyli tak zwane suddy, od których powiew przynosił zatrutą woń rozkładających się liści, naniesionych prądem wody. Angielscy inżynierowie poprzecinali byli w swoim czasie zapory Po upadku państwa derwiszów komunikacja znów została otwarta. i statki parowe mogły wówczas chodzić z Chartumu do Faszody i dalej. Obecnie jednak rzeka zatkała się znowu i nie mogąc płynąć swobodnie, rozlewała na obie strony. Okolica po prawym i lewym brzegu pokryta była wysoką dżunglą, wśród której wznosiły się kopce termitów i pojedyncze olbrzymie drzewa; gdzieniegdzie lasy dochodziły aż do rzeki. Na suchszych miejscach rosły gaje akacji. Przez pierwsze tygodnie spotykali osady i miasteczka arabskie złożone z domów o dziwnych baniastych dachach uwitych ze słomy dochnu, lecz za Abbą, od osady Goz-Abu-Guma, wjechali w kraj czarnych. Był on jednak zupełnie pusty, gdyż derwisze wygarnęli prawie do szczętu miejscową murzyńską ludność i sprzedawali ją na targach Chartumu, Omdurmanu, Dary, Faszeru, El-Obeidu i innych miast sudańskich, darfurskich i kordofańskich. Tych mieszkańców, którzy zdołali się ukryć przed niewolą w gąszczach, w lasach, wyniszczył głód i ospa, która rozpanoszyła się z niebywałą siłą wzdłuż Białego i Niebieskiego Nilu. Sami derwisze mówili, że wymierały na nią "całe narody". Dawne plantacje sorga, manioku i bananów pokryła dżungla. Tylko zwierz dziki, nie ścigany przez nikogo, rozmnożył się obficie. Nieraz pod zorzą wieczorną dzieci widziały z dala gromady słoni, podobne do ruchomych skał, dążące powolnym krokiem do znanych sobie wodopojów. Na widok ich Hatim, dawny handlarz kością słoniową, cmokał, wzdychał i tak w zaufaniu mówił do Stasia: - Maszallach! - ile tu bogactwa! Ale teraz nie warto polować, bo Mahdi zabronił kupcom egipskim przyjeżdżać do Chartumu i nie ma komu sprzedawać kłów, chyba emirom na umbaje. Prócz słoni spotykano także i żyrafy, które ujrzawszy karawanę uciekały pośpiesznie ciężkim kłusem, kiwając długimi szyjami, jakby były kulawe. Za Goz-Abu-Guma pojawiały się częściej bawoły i całe stada antylop. Ludzie z karawany, gdy im brakło świeżego mięsa, polowali na nie - wszelako prawie zawsze bezskutecznie, albowiem czujne i chybkie zwierzęta nie dawały się podejść ani otoczyć. Żywności w ogóle było skąpo, gdyż z powodu wyludnienia kraju nie można było dostać ani prosa, ani bananów, ani ryb, których w dawnych czasach dostarczali karawanom Murzyni z pokoleń Szylluk i Dinka, wymieniając je chętnie na paciorki szklane i drut mosiężny. Hatim nie dał jednak dzieciom umrzeć z głodu, a co więcej, trzymał krótko Gebhra i gdy ów raz na noclegu uderzył Stasia przy zdejmowaniu siodeł z wielbłądów, kazał go rozciągnąć na ziemi i wyliczyć mu po trzydzieści razów w każdą piętę bambusem. Okrutny Sudańczyk przez dwa dni mógł chodzić tylko na palcach i przeklinał chwilę, w której opuścił Fajum, i mścił się na młodym, darowanym sobie niewolniku, imieniem Kali. Staś z początku prawie rad był, że opuścili zapowietrzony Omdurman i że widzi kraje, o których marzył zawsze. Jego silny organizm wytrzymywał dotychczas doskonale trudy podróży, a obfitsze pożywienie wróciło mu energię. Nieraz znów w czasie drogi i na postojach szeptał do ucha siostrzyczce, że uciec można i znad Białego Nilu i że wcale nie zaniechał tego zamiaru. Lecz niepokoiło go jej zdrowie. Po trzech tygodniach od dnia wyjazdu z Omdurmanu Nel nie zapadła wprawdzie jeszcze na febrę, ale twarz jej schudła i zamiast opalić się, stawała się coraz przezroczystsza, a jej małe rączki wyglądały jakby ulepione z wosku. Nie brakło jej starań ani nawet takich wygód, jakie Staś i Dinah mogli jej przy pomocy Hatima zapewnić, ale brakło zdrowego powietrza pustyni. Wilgotny i upalny klimat w połączeniu z trudami drogi podkopywał coraz bardziej siły wątłego dziecka. Staś począwszy od Goz-Abu-Guma dawał jej codziennie po pół proszka chininy i martwił się okropnie na myśl, że nie starczy mu na długo tego lekarstwa, którego nigdzie nie będzie można później dostać. Ale na to nie było rady, należało bowiem przede wszystkim zapobiegać febrze. Chwilami brała go rozpacz. Łudził się tylko nadzieją, że Smain, jeśli zechce wymienić oboje na własne dzieci, to musi wyszukać dla nich jakiejś zdrowszej niż Faszoda okolicy. Lecz nieszczęście zdawało się ciągle ścigać swe ofiary. Na dzień przed przybyciem do Faszody Dinah, która jeszcze w Omdurmanie czuła się słabą, zemdlała nagle przy rozwiązywaniu tobołka z rzeczami Nel zabranymi z Fajumu i spadła z wielbłąda. Staś i Chamis docucili się jej z największą trudnością. Nie odzyskała jednak przytomności, a raczej odzyskała ją dopiero wieczorem, po to tylko, by pożegnać ze łzami swą ukochaną panienkę i umrzeć. Gebhr chciał koniecznie obciąć jej po śmierci uszy, aby pokazać je Smainowi na dowód, że skończyła w drodze, i zażądać osobnej i za jej porwanie zapłaty. Tak czyniono zmarłym w czasie podróży niewolnikom. Ale Hatim, na prośbę Stasia i Nel, nie zgodził się na to, więc pochowano ją uczciwie, a mogiłę jej zabezpieczono przed hienami za pomocą kamieni i cierni. Dzieci uczuły się jeszcze samotniejsze, straciły w niej bowiem jedyną bliską i przywiązaną duszę. Był to szczególnie okrutny cios dla Nel, toteż Staś na próżno starał się ją utulić przez całą noc i dzień następny. Nadszedł szósty dzień podróży. Nazajutrz w południe karawana dotarła do Faszody, ale znalazła tylko zgliszcza. Mahdyści biwakowali pod gołym niebem lub w skleconych naprędce szałasach z trawy i gałęzi. Trzy dni temu osada zgorzała była całkowicie. Pozostały jedynie osmalone dymem ściany glinianych okrągłych chat i stojąca tuż nad wodą wielka drewniana szopa, która za czasów egipskich służyła jako skład kości słoniowej, a w której mieszkał obecnie wódz derwiszów, emir Seki-Tamala. Był to znakomity między mahdystami człowiek, skryty nieprzyjaciel kalifa Abdullahiego, ale natomiast osobisty przyjaciel Hatima. Ten przyjął gościnnie u siebie starego szeika wraz z dziećmi, zaraz jednak na wstępie powiedział im niepomyślną nowinę. Oto Smaina nie zastaną w Faszodzie. Przed dwoma dniami udał się na wschód i południe od Nilu na wyprawę po niewolników i nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci, gdyż najbliższe okolice były już wyludnione, tak że ludzkiego towaru należało szukać bardzo daleko. Blisko od Faszody leżała wprawdzie Abisynia, z którą derwisze byli również w wojnie. Ale Smain mając tylko trzystu ludzi nie mógł odważyć się na przekroczenie jej granic, strzeżonych obecnie pilnie przez wojowniczych mieszkańców i przez żołnierzy króla Jana. Wobec tego Seki-Tamala i Hatim poczęli zastanawiać się, co zrobić z dziećmi. Narada toczyła się głównie przy wieczerzy, na którą emir zaprosił także Stasia i Nel. - Ja - mówił do Hatima - muszę wkrótce wyruszyć ze wszystkimi ludźmi na daleką wyprawę na południe przeciw Eminowi paszy Emin pasza, z pochodzenia Żyd niemiecki, był po zajęciu przez Egipt kraju leżącego koło Albert-Nianza gubernatorem Ekwatorii, przebywał najczęściej w Wadelai. Mahdyści atakowali go kilkakrotnie. Uratowany został przez Stanleya, który przeprowadził go wraz z większą częścią żołnierzy do Bagamojo nad Oceanem Indyjskim. , który siedzi w Lado mając tam parowce i wojsko. Taki rozkaz przywiozłeś mi, Hatimie... Ty musisz wracać do Omdurmanu, więc w Faszodzie nie zostanie jedna żywa dusza. Mieszkać tu nie ma gdzie, jeść nie ma co i panują choroby. Wiem wprawdzie, że biali nie chorują na ospę, ale febra zabije te dzieci w ciągu miesiąca. - Kazano mi je przywieźć do Faszody - odpowiedział Hatim - więc je przywiozłem i mógłbym się o nie więcej nie troszczyć. Ale polecił mi je przyjaciel mój, Grek Kaliopuli, dlatego nie chciałbym, by pomarły. - A to się stanie z pewnością. - Co zatem robić? - Zamiast pozostawiać je w pustej Faszodzie, odeślij je do Smaina wraz z tymi ludźmi, którzy przywieźli je do Omdurmanu. Smain poszedł ku górom, do suchego i wysokiego kraju, gdzie febra nie zabija tak ludzi jak nad rzeką. - Jakże odnajdą Smaina? - Śladem ognia. Będzie on palił dżunglę; raz dlatego, by napędzać zwierzynę do skalistych wąwozów, w których łatwo ją otoczyć i wybić, a po wtóre, by wypłaszać z gąszczów pogan, którzy się w nich pokryli przed pościgiem... Smaina nietrudno znaleźć... - Czy go jednak dogonią? - Będzie on czasem spędzał i po tygodniu w jednej okolicy, ponieważ musi wędzić mięso. Choćby wyjechali za dwa i trzy dni, dogonią go z pewnością. - Ale dlaczego mają go gonić? On przecież wróci i tak do Faszody. - Nie. Jeśli połów niewolników uda mu się, poprowadzi ich do miast na targi... - Co robić? - Pamiętaj, że gdy obaj odjedziemy z Faszody, dzieci, choćby ich nie zabiła febra, umrą tu z głodu. - Na proroka! To prawda! I rzeczywiście nie było innej rady, jak wysłać dzieci na nową tułaczkę. Hatim, który okazał się zupełnie dobrym człowiekiem, troszczył się tylko o to, czy Gebhr, którego okrucieństwo poznał w czasie drogi, nie będzie znęcał się nad nimi. Ale groźny Seki-Tamala, wzbudzający strach nawet we własnych żołnierzach, kazał przywołać Sudańczyka i zapowiedział mu, że ma odwieźć dzieci żywe i zdrowe do Smaina, a zarazem obchodzić się z nimi dobrze, gdyż inaczej zostanie powieszony. Dobry Hatim uprosił jeszcze emira, by darował małej Nel niewolnicę, która by jej służyła i opiekowała się nią w drodze i w obozie Smaina. Nel ucieszyła się bardzo tym podarkiem, zwłaszcza gdy okazało się, że niewolnica jest młodą dziewczyną z pokolenia Dinka, o miłych rysach i słodkim wyrazie twarzy. Staś wiedział, że Faszoda to śmierć, więc nie prosił bynajmniej Hatima, by nie wyprawiano ich w nową, trzecią z kolei podróż. W duszy myślał też, że jadąc na wschód i południe zbliżyć się muszą bardzo do południowych granic abisyńskich i że będzie można uciec. Miał nadzieję, że na suchych wyżynach Nel uchroni się może od febry, i z tych wszystkich przyczyn chętnie i gorliwie zajął się przygotowaniami do drogi. Gebhr, Chamis i dwaj Beduini nie byli także przeciwni wyprawie licząc i na to, że przy boku Smaina uda im się upolować sporą ilość niewolników, a potem sprzedać ich korzystnie na targach. Wiedzieli, że handlarze niewolników dochodzą czasem do wielkich majątków, w każdym razie woleli jechać niż pozostawać na miejscu pod ręką Hatima i Seki-Tamali. Przygotowania zabrały jednak sporo czasu, zwłaszcza że dzieci musiały wypocząć. Wielbłądy nie mogły już być użyte do tej podróży, więc Arabowie, a z nimi Staś i Nel mieli jechać konno, Kali zaś, niewolnik Gebhra, i Mea, tak nazwana z porady Stasia służąca Nel, iść piechotą przy koniach. Hatim wystarał się też o osła, który niósł namiot przeznaczony dla dziewczynki i żywność dla dzieci na trzy dni. Więcej nie mógł jej udzielić Seki-Tamala. Dla Nel urządzono coś w rodzaju kobiecego siodła z wojłoku, mat palmowych i bambusów. Trzy dni spędziły dzieci dla odpoczynku w Faszodzie, lecz niezmierna ilość komarów nad rzeką czyniła tu pobyt wprost nieznośnym. W dzień pojawiały się roje wielkich niebieskich much, nie gryzących wprawdzie, ale tak uprzykrzonych, że właziły w uszy, obsiadały oczy i wpadały nawet w usta. Staś słyszał jeszcze w Port-Saidzie, że komary i muchy roznoszą febrę i zarazki zapalenia oczu; w końcu więc sam prosił Seki-Tamalę, by ich jak najprędzej wyprawił, zwłaszcza że zbliżała się wiosenna pora dżdżysta. ---- Rozdział 20